Sirius Orion Lupin, nee Back
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: In which, Sirius disowns his family for their inexcusable actions. They have went too far this time. So, really his advances are advances and his brother is an arse. Both things are true. This is how he decided to become a runaway and was named a Lupin. What happens in the restricted section isnt really restricted. McGonagall might get a raise. So, he's Mr. Lupin now! Get it right!


"I want you to at least speak with Lisa Parkinson, Sirius. Also, I don't want you to speak at all with that Remus Lupin. There is not something quite right with that boy. Do you... Sirius! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, mother. I hear you, I do. As for listening... Well, that's a bit different."

"Sirius Orion Black! Why can't you be more like Regulus!? He is such a wonderful boy and you... You are a disgrace! You lack manners and..."

"Mother, I lack manners!? Me!? You are screeching in the middle of the train station about how much you hate me. Not very ladylike, is it?"

"Sirius, I will not stand you speaking to me any such way."

"Lucky for you, the train will be here soon."

"I suggest you spend more time with your brother, Sirius. I think you could learn a lot from him."

'I'm sure you do."

"That's it! I ought to take your broomstick away."

"The one that I bought with my money?"

"My money, actually..."

"No! My money. I worked this summer or did you not notice my absence?"

"Work!? Why would you work? Blacks do not work."

"Don't sniff like that, Mother. It makes you sound sick and yes, I worked. I worked in a garage where I wore scruffy muggle clothes and got oil stains on my cheeks and hands."

"That's disgusting! I swear! How are you even my son? Regulus is a much better proof than you. I wish you could be more like him. He is a proper..."

"REMUS!"

I admit, I shouldn't have cut her off like that but let's be honest, I wasn't listening anyway. I caught the figure of Remus and it just tore out of me. It had been a whole summer and merlin, I missed him. Mother gave another prim sniff and I wondered why she even tried. I'd never be a proper Black like my dear brother was anyway. And, why was she so intent on showing up to the train station early every single damn year? I always had to wait until James showed up to get away from her.

"Sirius.." Remus said as he headed over. His muggle mother and wizard father followed. I inwardly scoffed at how I just classified them in my head. I was more a Black than mother would ever know.

"Remus!" I said excitedly, a grin I couldn't contain stretching over my face. He shot my mother a glare and that only made me admire him more. I pounced, wrapping him in an enthusiastic hug. Remus chuckled.

"Hey Padfoot." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh Moony! How was your summer. I missed you something terrible. Say, are these your parents?" I chirped.

"Yes they are. Sirius, this is my mum and dad. Mum, dad, this is Sirius." Remus introduced, giving them a significant look. I bounded over and shook the dad's hand before pulling the mum into an easy hug.

"How do you do? I'm Remus' best friend. I'm sure he has told you." I said smoothly. The mum giggled softly.

"No, no, I think he mentioned a Peter actually." The mum teased. I recoiled dramatically and gave a regal sniff. I turned to mock glare at an amused Remus.

"Peter? Really, Remus!" I accused. He gave a grin, a beautiful sight in itself and shrugged.

"No offense but yeah." Remus said, eyes filled with mirth. I turned back to his mum and smiled charmingly.

"He lies, of course. Or maybe he's right. It's that Peter is his best friend because he sees me as much more. I love you too, Moonshine." I said, throwing a wink to Remus. He blushed fetchingly and his parents laughed.

"Ahem."

I froze. Damn that woman for still being here. Why couldn't she leave? The smile slipped off my face and I sighed. Why didn't she just go to Regulus and fawn all over him? I glared at her. She had her nose upturned and was staring at Remus and his family in disdain. That really, really pissed me off.

"Yes, dear mother?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we get a move along? I don't want you near such...riffraff." She said, pointedly glaring at Remus. I blinked in faux confusion.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked sweetly. Remus snorted behind me and I swear I could've kissed him right then and there.

"Sirius Orion Black, I will not stand here and allow..." She started to rant and I growled and cut her off.

"Oh, don't you have candy to go steal from a baby or something? Isn't there a cat you can find to throw in a tree? Go fondle a flobberworm for all I care. Just go." I snarled heatedly. She looked scandalized.

"Sirius! You are..." She started and I cut her off once again.

"Disgraceful, unworthy, and lowly. Yes, yes, I know. Now, I bet Regulus would actually want your presence. Unlike me." I snapped. She huffed.

"Don't come home for Christmas." She hissed with narrowed eyes. I gave a laugh.

"You couldn't make me if you wanted to." I retorted. She sneered and twirled around. She stomped off arrogantly. My face hardened as I watched her leave. Despite how much I disliked her, it still hurt. Then, she tripped.

I burst out in laughter and eyed her as she stumbled back to her feet. She turned around, glaring menacingly. I just waved her on as I clutched my stomach, laughing. She snarled and stomped off, disappearing in the crowd. I turned to Remus with a bright smile. He beamed at me and twirled his wand deftly in his fingers.

"You're brilliant, did you know?" I asked softly. My whole demeanor just softened at Remus. That mischievous werewolf had just tripped my mother. It was perfect. Remus blushed and gave a modest shrug.

"Nah, I..." He started quietly, still twirling his wand in pride. I cut him off by pulling him in another tight hug. He laughed and it reverberated from his chest to mine. I pulled back, still beaming.

"Nonsense! You're perfect, Remus. That was perfect. I've never seen her so undignified." I praised him. He grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He allowed.

"However, that was wrong Remus." His mum cut in and I jumped. What was it about me forgetting people were still here? I moved away from Remus guiltily. I quickly jumped to his defense.

"Mrs. Lupin, don't be unhappy with him. He was merely defending me. Being a good friend and surely you can't punish him for such a good quality. Only one of them as you well know. He's smart and good hearted. You can't be mad, really." I said in a rush. The mum eyed me in amusement. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I wasn't and I'm not angry. I was merely telling him that it was wrong. But, thank you for pointing out how amazing my son is. It's clear how high of an opinion you have of him." She said with a sly smile. Something about the way she said it had me blushing hard. I wasn't one to blush either. I cleared my throat.

"Right."

"SIRIUS, REMUS!" A voice bellowed and then the next thing I know, I was knocked into Remus and someone was squeezing me. It took me a moment to realize I was being forced into a three way hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Remus and the other who I just knew was James.

"James! When did you get here? You missed it! Remus tripped my mum. It was perfect." I babbled excitedly. James pulled back and beamed at us.

"Sirius! I did about five minutes ago. And really? Go Remus!" James praised. Remus chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you." Remus said graciously with a grin.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin? How was your summer?" James said politely. Remus' parents got into a conversation with him and I sent Remus a confused look.

"They've met here before." Remus explained. I nodded and sidled up closer to him. I gave him a broad grin and he rolled his eyes..

"So, how was your summer?" I sang. He frowned.

"Well it was okay but..." He trailed off and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at me almost grumpily. It was a very cute look on the shy boy. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"You didn't write..." He murmured.

Remus averted his eyes and I inwardly sighed. His own insecurities were never to be thwarted no matter how much they were nonexistent. Still, a warmth blossomed in my chest because Remus had missed me. It was wrong to be happy because of his misunderstandings but I was. I was because Remus had noticed and for some reason that made me inexplicably happily. I wasn't about to analyze it. I moved closer, grabbing his wrist and drawing his gaze to mine. I smiled.

"Did you miss me?" I asked playfully. Remus groaned and turned his blushing face away.

"Padfoot, it's not like that..." Remus stated bashfully.

"Mum was being a...prat. I couldn't even write James."

"Really? I'm sorry." Remus said, losing a tenseness that I hadn't noticed he had.

"I bet he didn't even notice." I whispered, leaning in and letting my breath fan the shell of his ear. He held strong, I'll give him that, and didn't react beside to blush. He just huffed and shot me a glare.

"Oh shut up and go flirt with Lily." Remus snapped. I tutted and cocked my head.

"And give James a reason to prank me? I think not. I look horrid with pink hair." I told him.

"Marlene then." Remus said, leaning away. He tried yanking his hand away and I tightened my grip. I let my fingers trail down and thread through his. I grinned and he blushed.

"Why do you torture yourself so?" I teased him. Remus glared at me.

"Shove off." He growled.

I just laughed and pulled him closer. I hid our intertwined hands as I pulled him in another hug. One that most would think was brotherly. Remus would probably deny it forever but we both knew there was nothing 'brotherly' about that hug. Or about our linked fingers.

It was no secret that Remus fancied me. I knew it and he knew it. Everyone basically knew it. Even Peter did and James teased Remus about it often. What Remus didn't know was that I knew as well. But really, did he think I was an idiot? It was so obvious and I milked it for all it was worth. I loved that he fancied me and I enjoyed how he reacted to my 'harmless' flirting.

Remus thought that I just teased him and that all my advances weren't advances at all. He refuted any flirtation and brushed it off as my exuberant behavior. He thought it was me just teasing or doing it all in good fun. I hated it because while I was doing it, I meant it. However, I was also thankful because sometimes I wasn't even sure what I wanted. I was so conflicted about him and his adorableness didn't help at all.

"Sirius, dear..." Mrs. Lupin called and I pulled away from Remus quickly. I couldn't help but be sort of guilty with flirting with her son right in front of her. It wasn't very appropriate. A blush splashed across my cheeks and I cleared my throat. Remus looked at me oddly and James just beamed. Did I mention that he really, really wished we would 'just shag and get together already', as he said often enough.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked respectively.

"Your mother is trying to flag you down, dear." Mrs. Lupin said and motioned over my shoulder. I sighed.

"Maybe if I ignore her she will stop." I said stiffly.

"No, I think she is heading this way. And a boy remarkably resembling you is in tow." She said.

"Oh joy. I'll go cut them off. I'll meet you guys on the train. Remus save me a seat beside you." I said in a huff.

"Okay." Remus said with a small smile.

"Good luck." James said. His concern was well hidden but I saw it. I gave him a grin and blew a kiss to Remus, initiating a blush from him and laughter from his parents. I winked and turned away heading to where my brother and mum were actually heading towards me. They sneered at me equally and I sighed.

"What do you two want?" I snapped as soon as I reached them. My mother looked down her nose at me and Regulus just held his sneer. Slytherin, indeed.

"I have a present for you, my _lovely_ son." My mother said sarcastically. I was immediately suspicious. I narrowed my eyes and looked at them disbelievingly.

"Well, I don't want it." I growled.

"Too bad." Regulus hissed. His disapproval of me fell off him in thick waves. Merlin, he really loathed me. The feeling was mutual.

"Yes, too bad. Give me your hand." My mother said dryly, holding out her hand. A smugness filled her tone and I immediately put my hands behind my back. She was up to something.

"I don't think..." I started cautiously. I could feel that tension in the air. It was an odd gleeful air around them that they got when father punished me. It filled me with dread and I fought the urge to shrink in myself. I was here at the train station about to head to Hogwarts, my sanctuary, and they couldn't hurt me. They couldn't. Wouldn't.

Right?

"Now." Mother cut me off and waved her fingers impatiently. The tone of her voice meant that I wasn't to argue. Despite everything, she was my mother and instinctively, I lifted my hand at the order. She grasped it tightly and clamped a silver bracelet on my wrist. I blinked at it.

"What's this?" I asked quietly. I fingered it and gave it an experimental tug. It shrunk to my skin, unmoving as I tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge and my head snapped up. My mother was grinning vindictively. Panic set in at her triumphant smile and I released the bracelet. It immediately loosened and looked comfortable upon my wrist. I tried to yank it off quickly again and it wouldn't budge yet again.

"That, my son, is your present." Mother said. I left it alone and stared at it in confusion. It wasn't ugly, the opposite actually, and looked like it belonged there. It was plain but beautiful. I frowned and eyed her warily.

"Thanks." I said uncertainly.

"Tell him what it does, mother." Regulus said with a snicker. He reached up and brushed his hair back, flashing me a silver ring that obviously paired to my bracelet.

"Why don't you show him instead?" Mother suggested, smiling adoringly at her favorite son. A knot of jealousy welled up in my stomach and I gritted my teeth, telling myself I didn't care.

"Lovely idea, mother. Say, Sirius, don't you think that James Potter is an arrogant git?" Regulus asked casually. I scoffed.

"No, actually, I that title refers to you." I snapped.

Regulus narrowed his eyes and I smirked smugly. He lifted his hand and twirled the ring, showing me an indention that looked odd. I eyed it distastefully and Regulus carefully twirled it so it faced his palm again, hidden from view. Then he bent his middle finger, the finger that the ring rested on, and I knew that his fingerprint was touching the indention.

Something happened suddenly and I was forcibly frozen. I suddenly stiffened so hard that I knew I looked uncomfortable. But, I wasn't. I was in pain. An excruciating electric shock shot through my nerves. I wanted to gasp or possibly scream but I couldn't. This was painful, the current eating the inside of my skin. I felt like I should be writhing in agony or flopping like a fish out of water. But, I wasn't.

My body betrayed me and stayed absolutely still. I couldn't react at all, frozen staring at my brother. I was locked inside my own mind, screaming and begging it to stop. Then suddenly, it did. Regulus relaxed his finger and the shock stopped immediately. My body gave a slight twitch but that was all. There was no visible change baring witness to what I just went through. It was like it hadn't happened at all.

"Still think I'm a git?" Regulus asked with a pleased smirk. I sucked in a sharp breath and my eyes widened. That bastard.

"Yes..." I hissed. Regulus bent his middle finger again. The electric shock started up immediately and I froze again. It wasn't fair. I couldn't react at all. I was a prisoner to the pain and that was worse than if I had screamed. It was like I was in a body bind. Regulus dropped his finger and I gave a twitch.

That was my only reaction. My body wasn't trembling and it wasn't worn down. It was like it literally hadn't just happened. Yet, I could remember the pain with striking clarity. It had hurt and I was ashamed to admit that I shied away of the possibility of another bout of it. My eyes zeroed in on Regulus' ring and I felt my insides go cold. He controlled me with a finger? Really?

"Am I a git really?" Regulus asked lightly. I took a deep breath.

"No." I spat through clenched teeth. I hated myself.

"That's what I thought." He murmured with an approving nod. I turned to mother.

"What have you done?" I asked. She motioned to the bracelet.

"It is high time you learned a thing or two. You disgrace the Black name and your father and I will not stand for it. Regulus will teach you a thing or two. I suggest you clean up your act rather quickly." She said nastily.

"And if I don't?" I muttered challengingly. My mother gave a soft laugh. My stomach dropped at her knowing look. Her laugh was assured. Whatever she was about to say was something she _knew_ for a fact.

"Oh you will. If you don't change then Regulus will continue his training. The more training will slowly drive you insane. Or it might kill you. It depends on how stubborn you are, I suppose." She said with a cold smile. My breath pushed out in a whoosh.

"You're joking? You'll kill me because I'm not your ideal child!?" I hissed. Mother gave a prim shrug.

"You won't die, I don't think. Your stubbornness will subside eventually. This is what you need." She murmured. I glared at her in full hatred.

"I won't change. I'd rather die." I snarled. She leaned forward until she was eye level.

"Have it your way then. Regulus, do well, darling." Mother said and straightened. She turned, kissed Regulus on the cheek, and left without looking back. Her words echoed in my head.

 _Have it your way then._

She had meant it. I seen it in her eyes. She really didn't care what happened. Either way, for her, it would work out no matter the ending result. She really hadn't cared. My blood froze in my veins and I swallowed thickly. I turned to Regulus who smirked. I felt that this wasn't going to end in my favor at all.

"As you wish mother. As you wish." He murmured. Of course, she wasn't there to hear but effect wasn't lost on me. I knew what he meant. He was going to have fun with this. With me.

"I'm not scared of you, Regulus. Hurt me, I don't care." I told him and turned to head back to my friends.

"I'll join you, yes? I want to be there when you tell your idiotic friends that you would prefer to sit with your brother. And, with the utmost sincerity too." He said with a smirk. I halted in shock.

"I'll do no such thing!" I snarled. The answering shock that froze me was to be expected really. But, it still was agony all the same.

"Won't you?" He breathed out gleefully as he released me. I twitched and took a needless deep breath. I wasn't even winded.

"Fuck you." I hissed.

Regulus deemed that as a yes and laughed. I headed to my friends with a determined stride. Regulus fell into step with me, grinning maliciously. I noted that Peter had joined and that Remus' parents were gone. I walked up and they looked over, falling silent when they saw my brother. I took a breath and fought the frustration. This wasn't fair, dammit!

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked, frowning at the unwelcome guest. Regulus just smirked back. His finger mockingly clenched and I flinched. I cleared my throat and nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, mates, I can't sit with you this year. I'm going to sit with Regulus this go around. I'll see you at the carriages, yeah?" I said in a rush. Regulus tutted.

"But, Sirius, you said you wanted to ride with me this year." Regulus said almost mockingly. My nostrils flared and I gave a stiff nod.

"Oh, I did. I'll see you at the feast then." I amended.

"What!? Sirius, why..." James yelled, aghast. I just shrugged.

"Sorry, mates. I'll talk later. Oh and hey Peter." I said and greeted the gaping boy.

"Come on, Sirius!" Regulus said with a snicker. I fought the urge to pitch one holy fit and averted my eyes. I muttered a goodbye and dutifully followed my ass of a little brother.

"I hate you." I told him quietly as we boarded the train. Regulus laughed.

"Aw, I hate you too." He cooed tauntingly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I separated from my brother's side as soon as possible. He watched me go with a smirk and I didn't look back. I rushed over to the Gryffindor table and found my spot beside Remus. I sank down beside him and clamped my hand down on his knee under the table. He jumped.

"Padfoot, what happened?" James asked as soon as I was sitting. I fixed a faux grin on my face.

"Oh nothing. My brother's a git. I'm sorry about not sitting with you guys." I apologized.

"Did you actually want to sit with him?" James asked, wrinkling his nose at the mere thought. I laughed.

"Yes. But... I'm planning a prank. It was necessary." I lied. James' face lit up and Peter giggled. Remus blinked and I squeezed his knee harder, trying to convey that it was a lie.

"Details later?" James asked. I winked at him.

"After I get back from the library with Moony." I said casually as if it was something I did regularly.

"Library?" Peter blurted out incredulously. I never went to the library willingly.

"With Moony?" James echoed with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah. What do you say, Moony? Go to the library with me? We can _study_." I said in a seductive murmur. The way I said study suggested something else. My nails dug into Remus' knee, hoping he would agree. He blinked at me and slowly nodded, eyeing me oddly.

"Yeah. Want to head out now and just miss the sorting?" Remus asked hesitantly. I gave him a grin.

"Eager, are we? I do. Prongs, do you have your cloak on your person?" I asked. James nodded and slipped me it under the table.

"Here you are. Have fun you two." James sang. I looked around and made sure no one was watching. We both sunk down out of view and slipped the cloak over us. Honestly, people were oblivious.

"Come on." I whispered to Remus and fumbled for his hand. I grabbed it and clung to it for dear life, needing his touch. Remus gave a gentle squeeze, relaying his concern. We snuck out of the hall. We hurried to the library and I pulled him to the restricted section. As soon as were were in there safely, I tore the cloak away.

"Sirius, what are..." Remus started but was cut off.

By me.

Or more specifically, my lips.

I kissed him.

I don't know why, really. It wasn't the plan because I only brought him because he was very knowledgeable. He would be able to help me, I knew. Still, I kissed him. It was surprising even for me. I just grabbed him and pressed my lips to his.

He froze and I hated that. I wanted... I didn't know but I wanted something. I backed him up against the bookshelf, ignoring the dust. I teased at his lips, slipping my tongue in his mouth. I tasted him, enjoying the faint taste of chocolate and Remus. Then, he kissed me back. I groaned in appreciation and my mind emptied. Oh, so this was why.

I forgot about the bracelet. I forgot about the pain and Regulus. I forgot about that ring and I forgot about the frustration. I forgot about my mother and my father. Hell, I forgot my last name was Black. I forgot everything that wasn't Remus. This was why I kissed him. Because, I fancied him just as much as he fancied me and I hadn't accepted it until this moment. Because, he helped by simply being here. Because, I needed and wanted him.

"I'm sorry. Or, I'm not actually. I really wanted to do that." I confessed as I pulled away. Remus blinked rapidly, trying to come back to his senses.

"But...that wasn't why you brought me here." He finally said. I nodded.

"No, it wasn't. There will be lots of that later. For now, there is something wrong." I told him in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern. I lifted my hand showing the bracelet. He eyed my wrist in confusion.

"The bracelet, Remus." I pointed out. He blinked and peered at it.

"That's new. Pretty. Where'd you get it?" Remus said.

"Mother gave it to me." I croaked out. Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That... That was why I thought he was the smartest in our group.

"Tell me." He demanded. And so, I did. I explained everything to him and he eyed me in worry. His amber eyes were darkened in anger and I heard a faint growl start up.

"Remus..." I said warningly. I was almost afraid that he'd do something to Regulus.

"One time, Sirius. Just take me to that home one full moon. Just once." He snarled, his eyes flashing. Despite the threat, I felt better. Awh! He'd go all Moony for me. Yeah, I loved him. He was a keeper.

"Oh Remus. I couldn't let you go to Azkaban for me." I murmured. He huffed and reached to touch the bracelet. I swallowed as he frowned at it.

"It might be worth it. Okay, let's research." He said.

"Okay but first..." I trailed off and leaned forward, kissing him. He sighed into my lips and I pulled him close. I enjoyed the proximity and enjoyed the small moan I pulled from him. We parted and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Why me? Why'd you tell me?" He whispered. I gave him a crooked grin.

"They expected me to keep my pride and not tell anyone. But with you, I didn't feel like I was losing or something. I trust you." I replied. He beamed and blushed.

"So... Why'd you kiss me?" He blurted out with a flaming face. I arched an eyebrow.

"If you can't figure that out then you're not as smart as I thought. It's simple, really. I fancy you and you fancy me. I decided to act on it. You're mine now and don't you forget it." I told him. Remus grinned at me before shaking it off.

"Right, okay then. Let's research." Remus said, a bounce in his step and a shy smile on his face.

And research, we did. We read books and found spells. We tried everything and read and read and read... It was absolutely terrible. Nothing worked. As the more more time passed, I became anxious. I could admit that I was scared. This really freaked me out. We just kept looking and soon curfew had passed.

"Remus, we have to go." I told him. He was reluctant but we put on the cloak and slipped away. We were about two hallways away from the common room when McGonagall turned the corner. At the precise moment, Remus tripped slightly and the cloak slipped. McGonagall stopped short. She sighed.

"Really, boys. What are you doing!? It's the first day." She snapped. Remus actually started trembling. He hated getting in trouble.

"Professor, don't blame Remus. He was only here because of me." I blurted out. Remus shot me a tender look. Yep, definitely worth any trouble I'd get.

"Well, Mr. Black, the fact remains that Mr. Lupin was out after curfew sneaking about too." McGonagall said. She looked down and saw our joined hands. Remus blushed and I tilted my chin defiantly. She merely smiled softly. That sure as hell surprised me but it gave me inspiration. She could help me. She might be strict but if a student needed serious help, she would help.

"Professor! You could help me!" I blurted out. A desperate urgency lilted my voice and Remus shot me a look.

"With what, Mr. Black." McGonagall asked, her lips thinning as she eyed me seriously. She knew I wasn't pranking her.

"Can we go to your office?" I asked urgently.

"Follow me." She said tersely. We followed her quick pace. As soon as we entered, she locked the door and moved to sit at her desk. Remus and I took the chairs in front of the desk. I placed my hand on the table, displaying the bracelet.

"Professor, something is wrong." I whispered. She eyed me in concern. Everyone could say what they wanted about her but she really did care about her students despite her mean demeanor.

"What is it, Mr. Black?" She asked, leaning forward. I swallowed thickly.

"It's this bracelet. My mother put it on me and it won't come off. My brother has a matching ring with the power to induce me with pain. Pain like a shock. It hurts like hell, professor. Remus and I snuck to the library to try and find something about it." I told her.

Her eyes widened and she became flustered. I'd never seen her so shocked before. She got up and rushed off. I eyed Remus and he shrugged. I hoped I wouldn't regret what just happened. She came back with the headmaster in tow. He looked delighted to see Remus and I but frowned when he saw the bracelet.

"May I?" He asked politely and pointed to the bracelet. I eagerly nodded and held it out.

"Please?" I asked. An edge had taken over my voice that was unlike me. Remus squeezed my other hand and I sent him a thankful look.

"Right then. I know what this is. It's very dark magic. Very dark magic, indeed." He murmured and I paled.

"Albus!" McGonagall hissed, noting my worry.

"Don't worry, my dear boy. I know how to get it off." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. He waved his wand and a cut entered his hand. I gasped and he didn't even wince. He allowed some blood to drop on the bracelet.

"Sir!" I blurted out, grimacing when his blood dripped on my skin.

"It'll be fine. Finite Incantatem!" Dumbledore said. He gave a small smile as the bracelet clicked and fell to the floor. I blinked down at it. He waved his wand and lifted it in the air, frowning at it.

"Thank you." I whispered.

A weight had lifted off my chest. I felt free again. The pain, I could remember but I would be fine now. I grinned up at the professors. McGonagall looked ultimately relieved and Dumbledore smiled at me kindly. Just like that, I was okay again. It was in that moment that I cut all ties with the Black family. Screw them. I'd live with James.

"You're welcome. I will be removing Regulus' tomorrow. I suggest you two boys go get some rest. And... If anything like this ever happens again, do not hesitate to go to a professor. You did a good thing by trusting Professor McGonagall tonight, Sirius." Dumbledore told me. I blinked and sent a small smile to McGonagall.

"Well, I knew she could help. Really, headmaster, Minnie here is brilliant. You should give her a raise." I teased. McGonagall blushed slightly and Remus elbowed me. Dumbledore eyed her thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Alright! Off to bed, all of you. And that is Professor McGonagall to you, Mr. Black." McGonagall huffed.

"Okay, okay but only under one condition." I spoke up.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don't call me Black. Call me Sirius." I told her. She frowned.

"I should not speak so informally." She denied. I huffed.

"I don't wish to be associated with the Black family. Either call me Sirius or...or Mr. Lupin!" I shrieked with a sudden grin. Remus blinked rapidly in shock. I sent him a wink. McGonagall blushed and Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

"Sirius..." Remus hissed. I gave him an exaggerated wink this time.

"Relax, love. No one will suspect a thing. We can trust them, remember?" I soothed. Remus rapidly blushed and McGonagall groaned in exasperation.

"Fine, fine, Sirius. Now, go to bed, all of you." McGonagall urged and ushered us all to bed.

The week after went smoothly for me. Remus and I became official and James hadn't been happier. I got a howler from Mrs. Black, not my mother anymore, and I didn't even care. Regulus got a months detention from McGonagall for sneezing. She was an absolutely spiffing woman, I decided. When she was in an especially good mood, she referred to me as Mr. Lupin in class. Remus would blush and I would laugh.

Everything was perfect and eventually, I got around to mentioning something about running away from home to James. He immediately demanded I live with him. I was quick to agree. Remus and I were very happy and Lily told us it was so cute that it was like puppy love. Peter laughed until he cried for that joke. I decided that this year could have went a totally different way and was glad that I had happened like this.

Yes, life was good as Sirius Orion Lupin.


End file.
